Konoha's Judgement
by Chaos DragonT
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't just the idiot we know and love but someone of a greater power and what does Hinata have to do with it and whoes this Takao person.


**Summary: what if Naruto wasn't just the idiot we know but someone of a greater power and what does Hinata have to do with it and whoes this Takao person.**

**This is just a preview/prototype chapter i dont know if i'll continue or not, it'll depend on my reviews. **

**I got this beginning part from another fic called seeing an illusion im not plagerizing but it sounded like a good starting point for my story.**

**Disclaimer: .I dont own naruto but i do own Takao**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vilagers were looking at naruto with faces filled with hate, disgust, but mostly amusement as they watched naruto tied up to a wooden cross after he returned from bring back their Uchiha prodigy. Doing their all to cause the blond as much pain and as possible for hurting their precious Sasuke-kun and to exact the revenge that they felt they so deserved. Sakura and Sasuke were already there, Sakura gave him a look of utter disgust and hatred. She actually thought she had a chance with her precious Sasuke-kun with Naruto gone. Sasuke just Hn'ed and look away. Hinita's reaction was one that not many people expected she gave a loud cry of " Naruto-kun" and tried to pry him free from the dreaded ropes. but was pulled back away from the vilagers. When Iruka-sensei, the rest of the rookie nine, and Gai's team came from hearing all the commotion were completly outraged. For one that Kakashi's team werent even bothering to lift a finger to help their teammate and for the inhumane behavior that was occuring. Iruka who got there a bit earlier than the rest followed suit after Hinata and tried to help Naruto but his attempts were in vein as the villagers hit him over,the head with a club, knocking im unconscious. One of the villagers began to set the cross and the wood resided beside it aflame. Just as the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team went to set Naruto free a villager with a kunai in his hand threw it at Naruto's head but the kunai never met its intended target.

Just as the kunai was a mere inches away from naruto's neck it disentigrated along with the ropes that wer holding him to the wooden cross, Naruto's body was enveloped in a bright light. When the light faded instead of a bloodied Naruto there stead an older version of Naruto. This new Naruto was a few feet taller up to Sasuke's height and a bit more muscle, instead of his electric blue eyes that were once filled with ife were stone cold blue eyes that shown no emotion yet deep withim great despair, sorrow and pain. Instead of his old orange jumpsuit that srceamed kil me were a black shirt with a golden cross on it, it long sleeves that went down all the way to his fingers creating an upside down v to the biginning of his middle finger. Covered by a pure white jacket with black whisker marks on the sleeves extending to a bit of the back. And matching the jacket were red baggy pants as dark as blood.

The villagers just as everyone else besides Hinata were wondering what in the world just happened. Naruto was just staring down at everyone with his stone emotionless eyes as he said"**_You are all fools_**" and then dissapeared. All anyone saw was a flash of yellow and white. Before anyone could say anything Hinata walked up to the wooden cross she turned around and glared at everyone there with a glare than even rivaled that of the Uchiha bastard. Everyone was shocked at how cold those eyes looked so different from there usual kind and shy exterior Hinata said with as much venom she could muster "**_You people of Konoha will reep what you have sewn all the tragedies that await you in the near future will be your fault alone, hmph you all disgust me. _**Then darkness from hinatas shadow swirled around her and as it dissioated she was gone

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well thats it for now anyway but like i said it depends on your revews. hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chaosdragont**


End file.
